


Baggenshield cuddles

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [34]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Erebor, Esgaroth, Firefighter, M/M, fluffy cuteness, forest fire, smokejumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is a firefighter who saves a birdwatcher from a forest fire...instead they both end up getting caught in it where they have to seek shelter in a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggenshield cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day Baggenshield that involves smoke jumpers and a lost camper who got caught in the middle of a raging fire while birdwatching. Song is by ACDC- Thunderstruck...recommend you listen to it while reading..it is beyond thrilling in my opinion.

To say that today was one of the worst days in Thorin Shield's life was an understatement ....but it was also the best day ever too.

It all started in the predawn morning at Erebor Point , one of the fire stations located up in the Erebor Mountains in the midst of Esgaroth National Forest, when this day went to utter chaos for the Erebor Point Firecrew. Chief Thorin was walking around the compound sipping on his first cup of coffee when over the loud speakers could be heard the crackling voice of Bifur up in the tower monitoring the radios for any sightings of forest fires.

 

"Attention men....a fire that is due to an unattended campfire ...location 10 clicks Northwest heading 297..slow rate of spread...10 acres with a northerly wind on it." Thorin spit out a curse at the untimeliness of a forest fire occurring before he had his morning coffee as he ran to get suited up....shouting to his men.

"Dang it!" there was a chuckle off to his left from a blond haired fighter who was shrugging into his fire coat as he came out of the barracks where the other Firefighters on call slept...glancing over he saw it was Fili, his nephew.

"Awww..poor Uncle is the fire being rude to you? Not being polite and let you get your regimented morning coffee?" Thorin growled at him...seeing his other nephew ,Kili, walking over with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up boys or I will ground you both for the day." He shrugged into his own gear as he saw them both pout and stick their tongues out at him... he then barked out to the others rushing to their gears as he tried to ignore his nephews shenanigans " Everyone...It's time to load up!" as he watched his team begin loading onto the plane a young man came running up to him with papers in hand...his gingered brown hair was tasseled from running his fingers in agitation through it so often. " Ori. We're heading out now. Whatever this is can wait till we get back." the young man shook his head in refusal and began to speak before Thorin could bark at him once again.

"Sorry Chief Shield, but we got a sighting of some campers trapped inside the red zone and they need to be extricated out before the roads completely close off by the fire." those grey eyes starred at the gruff man with a little bit of anxiety in them at his Chiefs tone...watching as the man growled in vexation before shouting at a few men.

"Fili, Kili, Dwalin! With me in the chopper! It seems we have some wayward lambs in need of rescuing before they become this fires dinner!" he snarled at those he called out to...his tone very sharp as he walked towards the waiting helicopter.

"Ouch! Mister grumpy pants is sure in a mood this morning....I tell you Fe, that man needs to have his coffee in a syringe so all he has to do is inject it and go...spare us poor souls with his surliness." Kili saw Thorin give him a look and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Just ignore him lads...you know how testy he gets before coffee. His momma practically let him teeth on it the second he was born. I swear instead of breast milk that woman produced coffee for the tyke to suck on. " Dwalin spoke up as he passed the boys ...a grin on his face as he saw Thorin give him the finger and then he burst out with a laugh...clapping the subject of teasing on the shoulder as he passed him too into the chopper waiting to take them to the heart of the fire. No sooner did those doors shut on the helicopter and the pilot was assured that everyone was strapped in then the aircraft took off into the sky...yawns and last minute checks on gear was all that could be seen from the smoke jumper crew Thorin was in charge of as they waited to start the action.Needless to say this was turning out to be one of the worst days for Thorin...no coffee and a forest fire that demanded his attention...yeah this was not a good day..not good at all.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Bilbo POV*

It was just before dawn when a young man traipsed along a small shrubby path looking up into the trees as he moved along silently so not to disturb the wildlife with his presence. His curly honey brown hair bounced a top his head with each step he took...his brown eyes perusing each tree he passed in search for something. Suddenly a whistling sound pierced the air and his brown eyes jerked towards it as a smile bloomed on his face..finally he found it... a very small bird with a very loud voice that easily drew the eye towards where it was insistently yammering at.

"Ahhh..there you are my little white breasted nuthatch." Bilbo Baggin's eyes gazed at the small white and blue bird perched up on a branch singing out its wha-wha-wha sound calling out to a mate somewhere in the forest. "You thought you could hide from me didn't you Mr. Nuthatch?" he shook his finger at the bird that wasn't paying any attention to its two legged watcher...he chuckled softly as he reached down to pick up his camera that hung from his neck and he began to snap picture after picture of the beautiful bird." Well you can't hide from me and my friend Nikon...we are experts at catching beautiful things within our scope." As he kept snapping pictures of the bird , he saw it go silent then with a squawk it flew off fast..leaving a bewildered Bilbo to watch it disappear into the sky. "Huh. I wonder what spooked him? " as he gazed at the spot the bird flew off in he suddenly saw a dark cloud of smoke spiraling into the sky and he knew the cause of the birds fright...it was a forest fire. With a cord of fear twisting its way inside of him Bilbo ran back to where he and a few others, that he didn't know, had made camp last night...praying he got his gear packed up before the fire got to close to them and they could escape.

The universe had other plans it seems, for as he rushed into the campsite he saw flames licking along the perimeter and coming closer by the moment as the others ran around gathering their stuff up. Bilbo began to panic as he saw the road out of this National park being engulfed in flames...he didn't know how they were going to survive this. Suddenly the sounds of whirling blades overhead drew his scared brown eyes up and what he saw would forever stay in his memory...there above in the sky was a helicopter and falling from it was a small group of men with parachutes strapped to their backs. At first Bilbo was in astonishment that anyone would voluntarily jump from a perfectly good helicopter with nothing but a parachute strapped to his back...then his awe turned to surprise at the sight of a dark haired man before him. He was absolutely magnificent looking to Bilbo...those muscles that looked strong enough to battle any monsters that threatened...those eyes that were so blue that they reminded Bilbo of the purest skies. Needless to say Bilbo knew he was in love with this beauty before him and judging by the look in those blue eyes the feeling was returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Thorin~

Thorin looked over at his men that rode with him in the chopper they took to the heart of the blaze...eyes that shortly ago had been bleary were now very alert in excitement for the upcoming battle they were about to engage in soon. He was very proud of these men that stayed by his side to help fight against the flames that threatened the peace of the place he loved to call his home...this Esgaroth National Forest that laid in his care. Thorin's thoughts were interrupted as they drew close to the drop off zone where they would go in and rescue this group of stragglers that had got caught inside this sudden conflagration around them. Thorin leaned over to open the door and he looked down at the terrifying sight under him..he could see upon the ground a man coughing and gazing up at him...not much could be seen of the man and Thorin didn't really care he just wanted to get these people to safety and maybe back to his coffee.

"Let's go! Out! Out!" he signaled everyone out and watched them each leap from the door with yells and roars...he had to shake his head in amusement at Kili's own shout of ~BANZAI~ as he leaped out...then following right behind him into the swirling black clouds below. Almost immediately he released his chute and sailed down to the ground, landing with a jarring thump on his feet, releasing the chute from his body. Thorin swiftly began scanning his surroundings ...seeing a few people huddled with their possessions in hand off to the side...to the other side was a beautiful honey curled man staring up at him in surprise and a bit of awe as he gazed upon Thorin. For the first time in a long time Thorin blushed slightly at the look he saw in those brown eyes...it had been a while since anyone had looked at him with any kind of interest like that and feeling it being returned back to this smaller man. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away as he took assessment of the situation at hand...trying to figure out how to get these people to safety without any casualties...he noticed Dwalin coming up next to him.

"Thorin..the road is blocked and this fire is spreading faster than we were told. What are we going to do...we're at your orders friend." Thorin nodded at his friends gruff words and swiftly formulated the plan.

" Alright...Fili! Kili!Dwalin! Let's clear a path immediately...we need to get these people out ASAP!" with their orders they all began to move with purpose in clearing out the underbrush and starving the fire of anymore fuel...praying that they succeed and things didn't get worse.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It only seemed to get worst for him as the day progressed on because that simple fire exploded into a full on raging monster...no sooner did they get one part suppressed then the blasted thing would jump the line and flare up rapidly once again. They were killing themselves trying to stop it but this was a wily one that didn't want to be contained...but they pushed on with sweat and determination as soot from the ashes formed together upon their skin , creating a sludge upon them in its wake. It was so bad that a few of the campers jumped in with canteens and pots filled with water and were throwing it at the flames licking around them...once emptied they rushed back over to the stream to refill again and start the process all over. Thorin gritted his teeth at their efforts...one hand he was thankful for the help but on the other it was irking him because he was supposed to protect and help them...he just bit his tongue and remained silent ..trying to be accepting of their helpful involvements. As they pressed on clearing a path the fire decided to change tactics on them and get revenge for their efforts because it roared to life with a ferocity and cut Thorin and Bilbo off from the crew that was on the right side of the fire in escaping. One second he was hollering at the smaller man next to him to back up a bit further from the fire because he was to close for Thorins comfort and the next second he found them both cut off from the others because a tree fell...effectively separated them from the team and the road that was cleared enough to escape down,as they screamed in fear.

"Uncle! Thorin!" he heard their fear laced bellows across the fiery barricade and shouted back to ease their worry.

"We're fine!" his voice carried over the roar of the flames as he glanced at the scared man next to him...seeing him trembling there at how close they had come to being squished by the tree falling several feet from them...those brown eyes blown wide in fear. He quickly reached over to the man and without even thinking of his actions drew him close to his body as he wrapped his arms around the quaking man. "It will be alright. I'll get you out of here safe and sound...trust me on this..I promise you will get out of here." he felt the nod of his head against his chin that rested on those curls and a feeling of relief that this man trusted him filled him with energy to press on...his thoughts flew around as he tried to figure out a new plan to fulfill his promise and an idea came to him. "Dwalin!" he heard the man answering him back through the dark haze. "Get them all to safety...leave us!" he heard their denials and he cut them off before they drowned him out. "We will be fine! Find us at Dale Falls! GO NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he knew all three were gritting their teeth in anger at him but they could vent on him later when they get out of this mess. Thorin then looked down at Bilbo who was still in his arms...those brown eyes looking up at him filled with trust within even though this plan sounded insane he gave Thorin his trust to keep his promise to him...in that moment Thorin was humbled by those unquestioning eyes.

"Come on Bilbo...we need to head for the stream and follow it to the falls where we can wait for the fire to pass us by in safety." With an outer calmness that he didn't feel inside he grabbed Bilbos soft hand into his rough ones and led him towards the camps stream where everyone was filling their water vessels from earlier to help put out the fire.

"How will the falls protect us?" he followed along in Thorin's wake as his soot covered sweaty curls hung down around his face...those brown eyes peering at the flames that were feasting upon the underbrush around them...trying to stop them from escaping its burning grasp. They quickly made it to the stream and without even a pause they waded into the knee deep waters edge, making their way upstream as quickly as they could..hearing the dark haired man chuckling at him averted his eyes back to see those stunning blues glancing at him.

"These falls have a particular feature...a cave behind the falls themselves that will keep the fire out and us safe from its reach. I discovered it a few years back when I got caught out in the middle of another fire and was forced to take shelter there. I tell you Bilbo, it saved my life and the life of the child I had rescued at that time." Bilbo's eyes rose up in question but answers it seemed had to wait for they were to busy trying to move against the current and avoid the flames reaching out for them. It seemed like forever before finally the roar of the falls could be heard and they fought the strong current to get to the safety of it...until finally with exhausted limbs they made it , where they struggled up out of the water and walked the small precarious path that led behind the water into a small cave. Stumbling into the darkened room they both huddled towards the back of the cave as far away as they could get from the entrance where the sight of the fire could be seen roaring in its fury outside at the loss of its prey.

As time ticked by the fire's rage consumed the vegetation outside of their hideaway..seeing the inferno beyond his refuge made both men thankful for this cave, even though it was very cool inside, they were both grateful for it. As they sat there Thorin felt Bilbo trembling next to him from the chilly air of the cave...without any words, he dragged the startled man into his lap where he swiftly wrapped his coat around the both of them , sharing in his body heat with the surprised man. Realizing what he just did without even asking permission, he blushed red and began to stammer into Bilbos ear.

"I..I'm sorry. I should have asked but this is the best way to stay warm..since it's so cold in here..we're both very wet...your teeth were chattering and I..." the soft chuckle from the man in his arms stopped him speaking as he turned those blue eyes onto the cuteness in his arms.

"It's alright. I don't mind." suddenly pink stained Bilbo's cheeks as he spoke. "I ...like it here. It's safe and warm here." Thorin's eyes widened for a brief moment at hearing that...then lowered as he smiled in delight and he snuggled the smaller man closer to his chest, nuzzling the wet curls there as he whispered into the cave.

" Aye..it is. I like it here too ...Bilbo..I like it here too." both sat there as the fire raged on...wrapped in their own little bubble of satisfaction.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been hours since the fire came barreling through the area and eventually was able to be extinguished before any of Erebor Point fire crew could search for their lost companion, who was somewhere in that devastation that was left behind by the infernos consuming rage. Dwalin knew of where Thorin said he was heading for...he was the one who found him there several years ago holding onto a very content baby that was snuggled up into his protectors coat all safe and sound. Dwalin led his group down the ravine towards the base where the path that led to the cave was at..the sun was slowly beginning to sink closer to the horizon and plunge the land into darkness as night would set in....next to him was Fili and Kili who refused to wait top side for any word on their Uncle and the camper he took with him.

Drawing closer to the cave they cautiously watched their step upon the slick path...rounding a corner they all three came to a sudden stop at the sight before them. There laying upon the ground was their Chief and he was snuggled around the small honey brown camper from earlier...smiling in contentment as he held him close inside his coat. All three men were baffled at the sight..never had any of them seen such a look on the mans face...he looked besotted and....sweet. Any one who knew Thorin , knew he was never sweet...he was grumpy and stern all the time...not smiling cutely down at another....they should know this was family they were gazing at. Dwalin began to grin and he quickly whipped out a phone from his pocket as he snapped a picture of the two men there lost in their own little world until the flash of the camera disturbed them. Thorin looked up with his customary scowl back on his face as he growled to the men standing there grinning like imbeciles at him and Bilbo who was burying his face into the chest before him...shoulders shaking in embarrassed laughter.

 

"Dwalin." he growled out loud enough that it could be heard over the roaring falls. "If that goes viral, I'm giving you the worst duties I can find around the station for you to do." the snickers from Bilbo got louder...encouraging Thorin to follow along and into rumbling mirth with him. Thorin gazed down into those beautiful brown eyes and felt himself falling into them...leaning close to that lovely shaped ear he whispered into it. "When we get out of here and cleaned up...please have dinner with me?" he waited for an answer as his heart began to pound in his chest in nervous anticipation...not having to wait long as those brown eyes peered up at him...plump rosy bottom lip being nibbled on by white teeth...he nodded at the Thorin.

"I would love that....truly I would." both men smiled at each other...neither seeing the disgusted looks the other three men were giving them or hearing the groans they emitted as they made retching sounds.

"Ugghhh..a love struck Uncle is not something a nephew should see." both lads gagged as they saw the two men softly kiss briefly.

"Look away lads...this is not for innocent eyes such as yours." Dwalin grumbled. " or for my eyes for that matter. Please someone wipe my brain clean. Ackkk." quickly before they witnessed anything more the three men scrambled out of the cave...not hearing the chuckles following them out.


End file.
